


Ocean

by AlterlineLexi



Series: Like Dominos, They Fall [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterlineLexi/pseuds/AlterlineLexi
Summary: Scar goes for a fly.Unfortunately, he didn’t checked his elytra beforehand.
Series: Like Dominos, They Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, there’s death.

Blue is a calming colour. That much is true, there is even a scientific study about it.

And you know what else is blue? The sky Scar is soaring in and the ocean underneath. It was calming, even if someone, Cub, most likely, somehow trapped it, it was still a calming activity.

Unless, of course, you were awful at flight. Which Scar isn't, he is pretty decent actually, so he's just chilling in the sky.

It's been a long day so he's just giving himself a well deserved rest by being with the clouds.

It's fun to touch them, they're soft and fluffy. Like a sheep, but less solid. Unlike a sheep, you can't rest your head on it but it was still soft either way.

Fluffy.

He crack out a smile and did a loop in the sky. It wasn't exactly smooth but it was still something.

He should've check his elytra's beforehand. He soon realized when he fell down from the sky and fell into the ocean. The water slashed against Scar once he crashed into it.

Scar swan above the ocean and took a deep breath. At least, he's still alive. A bit wet, but alive and that's all that really matters.

He started to swim away to the closest land available, which is pretty far away as he couldn't see any. However, he didn't care. He stay positive and just keep on swimming.

After what felt of hour, something tugged onto his legs. Assuming it was a Drowned, he kicked it where he thinks the head's at. However, it wouldn't budge.

Odd... He kicked at it again and hit it this time. It, didn't made the satisfying crack bones Drowneds usually does.

Huh, maybe he just wasn't kicking it hard enough?

So, he tried again. He swore he could hear someone grunted something, and, he kicked it again. Scar's eyes widened when the —Player?— Drowned let go of his leg and grabbed the other and twisted his ankle.

Scar let out a shock scream and attempted to kick the thing with his better leg, which was a failure 'cause —they?— just grab onto his other leg and dragged him under.

Since when did Drowned became so strong? Or smart, rather.

Scar held his breath as soon as the creature, he was almost convinced it was a fellow hermit, started to drag him down. He still has some air left, good... now he just got to escape this... mob's? grip.

Which should be easy despite what just happened. After all, it was just a stupid, mindless mob —or so he hopes— It'll be as easy as carrying Jellie, even if it is stronger than normal.

He took out his sword and hit the, again, hopefully, mob. He heard a spark that the sword would make against a helmet. Iron, most likely.

That makes sense, zombies spawned with those from time to time, maybe drowneds are spawned with it as well?

So, he hit the creature harder in hopes to cut through the helmet and... missed...

S- since when did mobs became so smart? Haha...

Since the mobs can apparently dodge now, Scar turned around to attack the mob. It makes sense, doesn't it? It'll be easier to attack, after all. He'll be able to see the mob.

However, once he saw who it was his eyes widened and let out a scream that was supposed to say out the name of his murderer. Which failed, as those actions let out his air.

Water quickly filled in his lung, limiting his chance of survival. Scar pulled out a sword and attempted to stab the killer in his eye which, they dodged easily.

They seemed to realized that he's hearts was low as they didn't hesitate twice to abandon him and swan away.

Scar started to swim up immediately. However, the more he swam, he realized that, he wasn't gonna make it. So he opened up the screen and called Cub.

For some reason... he felt like he wasn't gonna wake up from this.

After some beeps that felt like years, Cub's voice came in.

"Cub–"

"Hello, this is Cubfan135. Sorry but it seems that I'm currently unavailable right now. So leave a message behind."

Scar widened his eyes upon hearing the message. He'll just have to make do...

So He regretfully shallowed down and spoke.

"Hey Cub, I'm–"

Everything was suddenly fuzzy.

"–I'm sorry–"

Black sports started appearing.

"–but please tell Jellie that..."

His eyes threatened to shut close but he's holding onto the will to live for this message.

"I won't be coming home tonight."

GoodTimesWithScar won't be waking up again.

Death source, drowning.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.


End file.
